penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Melonchill Penquino Beachball
is a MELON quality article, but could be even better!' Take this article to the next level, and perhaps even further, by editing it, adding pictures, creating more sections, and adding links to make it even MELONIER! }} :Not to be confused with the other Chill. Melonchill Penquino Beachball (commonly known as Chill P. Beachball, Melonchill or Chill) is an Adelie Penguin living in Moon Island. He is a melonhead. He has a brother called Melonheadquino, who is also a melonhead. He dislikes scrubs and sometimes calls them and things they do rood. He claims that he dislikes them and calls them rood because of the fact that they are rood (while Melonchill is as NICE as his brother), although many scrubs claim that they aren't rood. Background Melonchill hatched on May 15, 1998, in Shiverpool, which was then located in Colonial Antarctica. He lived there until he grew up (after which he moved to Club Penguin), and while living there, he also went to school. In school, Melonchill's favorite subject was math. He also liked geography and started to dislike certain countries such as Acadia and Duck Island. In Club Penguin, he became an EPF agent. In 2019, Chill moved to Moon Island City, Moon Island, where he met Penstubal and Quackerpingu. He soon started to hate them, and they started to hate him, as well. After moving to Moon Island, Melonchill left the EPF. Currently, Chill still lives in Moon Island, but he sometimes travels to Chill Island, Achadia and Ed Island. He sometimes pranks Penstubal and Quackerpingu, and when they get angry at him, he calls them rood, but most of the time, he either watches TV or plays computer games. Sometimes, he pretends to be a jedi like his brother, but most of the time, he soon gets bored and stops pretending that. Autobiography "Hello there! I am Melonchill Penquino Beachball, but you can call me Chill! I am the best penguin in the world! I hatched in 1998 in Antarctica, where I lived until I grew up, but that was boring, except for school, where I was able to study math, but except for that, it was kinda boring as well, so I won't tell you anything else about that. Then, I moved to Club Penguin, where I-DID NOTHING. In 2019, I moved to Moon Island, where I met those rood scrubs Stubal and Quacker. Those scrubs are really annoying and rood, just like that Abadian president Bront. They salt all the time and like ducks and hate orange juice and are rood. I really don't like them. I am much nicer than them, just like my brother." Future In the future, Melonchill will try to become the president of Moon Island, but lose to another candidate. After that, he will also try become the president of the USA and lose again. After losing both of those elections, he won't try become a president of any country again, but he will still keep claiming that he is going to do it. Involvement Melonchill sometimes pranks Penstubal and Quackerpingu, and Brant (through Chitter). He also sometimes dreams about turning all of Antarctica into a huge empire ruled by himself and the other melonheads, and if that would happen, he would also be involved in that empire's politics, but that, unfortunately for Chill, will never happen. Most of the time, Melonchill either watches TV or plays computer games. Abilities and weaknesses Melonchill's abilities and weaknesses are mostly unknown, as he claims that he "is good at everything" and "obviously has no weaknesses", although almost nobody except for the other melonheads believes him and some penguins (mostly scrubs) claim to have witnessed him failing at different stuff. He also claims to be better than Penstubal or anyone else when anyone claims to be better than him, and in addition to that, he often claims to be the best penguin in the world and "nice just like his brother". It is known that he is good at being a melonhead, but it anything else hasn't been found out yet. Quotes *"Kermit rules!" *"Abadia is the worst country ever!" *"Duck Island is the worst country ever!" *"I love orange juice!" *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A PENSTUBAL" *"I hate scrubs." *"wow bad" *"You should become a melonhead! We have GREEN frogs and ORANGE juice!" *"I am the Council!" *"nobody cares" *"rood" *"rood" *"lolno" *"oh no, its a pookie" *"Melonheads are better than scrubs because I and all the other melonheads say so" Cheeps Gallery File:Chill.png|Chill P. Beachball. File:Chill P Bear.png|Chill if he was a polar bear. He is not a polar bear. File:Chill Puffle.png|Chill if he was a puffle. He is not a puffle. File:Chill Khanz.png|Chill if he was a khanz penguin. He is not a khanz penguin. File:WAR.png|An image of Chill running away from the Snowinn army. This hasn't actually happened, the image was possibly edited by someone. Trivia *His favorite drink is orange juice. *His least favorite newspaper is Penstubal Post. *His least favorite country is either Acadia or Duck Island. *His favorite hockey player is Hockey Manlet. See Also * Chill57181 * Penquino * The Ed * EDFan12345 * Mario Rk * Bro * Lavender Category:Nuisances Category:Adelie Penguins